His Butler, At Hogwarts
by M4L4DR017
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are leading rather unextrodinary "lives" as demon lovers. That is, until they recieve a rather extraordianry letter from one, Albus Dumbledore. He (being a few years over 100 himself) has heard much of the Queen's Gaurd dog, and has requested Ciel's (and Seb's) assistance in being the personal bodygaurds of Albus' most prized pawn, Harry James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

"What is this?" Ciel said examining a very peculiar envelope with an equally strange seal.  
"It appears," Sebastian stated calmly, his voice laced with sarcasm, "to be a letter."  
Ciel glared at his husband angrily, "I know that you dolt, just who the bloody hell is it from?"  
Sebastian frowned, "Such language is not befitting of an Earl, especially not one as young as you."

Continuing with his icy glare Ciel opened the letter and began to read.  
_Dear Sebastian and Ciel Michaelis, August 1__st,__ 1994_

_As headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is my pleasure to invite you to stay at our school during the magnificent Triwizard Tournament. Meet me in my study at exactly 9:00am on August 20__th, __1994 and we will discuss what your job and payment will be.  
I hope this finds you in good health,  
Albus Dumbledore_

Ciel scoffed at the impertinence of the man. How dare him, first not addressing Ciel by his proper title, and then having the audacity to insinuate that he had taken on Sebastian's last name after marriage. Ciel scoffed again as he threw the yellowed parchment down on his ornate desk for Sebastian to read.  
"Shujin," Sebastian said through barely contained mirth, "I think this may be worth looking into."  
Ciel sighed heavily, "Alright, but only because I'm bored sitting around all day."

The two demons slunk through the shadows of the great castle. Due to the letter's ambiguity they did not know whether their meeting with this Albus fellow should remain a secret, or was common knowledge, and so they had acted accordingly. Due to Sebastian's many, many years of practice in these kinds of situations, he lead the way directly to the headmaster's office (easily enough found after some soul-sensing on both their parts). When they arrived they noticed their path was blocked by a large stone gargoyle. After several seconds they heard someone coming up the corridor behind them. Melding into the shadows once again they watched as an old witch stood before to great beast, and in a very clear voice said,  
"Sherbet Lemon."

After several minutes of waiting to make absolute certain that the witch had left. The pair ascended the stairs to the office of the most powerful wizard (in this dimension atleast).


	2. Chapter 2

Albus waited patiently in his study for his guests to arrive. He was more than a little apprehensive due to the creatures that would be arriving shortly. _If I am correct in the assumption that they will come,_ Albus reminded himself. And sure enough as the clock chimed 9 the door to his office was opened revealing two seemingly normal men. One was tall and graceful, with layered black hair and piercing red eyes. The other was considerably shorter, walked with a slightly boyish gait; he had short inky blue hair, and the brightest bluest **eye** Dumbledore has ever seen. _What a strange thing, _The 148 year old wizard mused, _He's wearing an eyepatch_.

"Welcome," he said in his ancient voice, "to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster."

After a few moments of silence (in which he could have sworn that the shorter of the two demons only visible eye twitched in annoyance) the taller spoke.

"Thank you for your invitation we are most honored," his voice was like a silk ribbon trailing lazily through the room, "I am Sebastian Michaelis; this is my husband and lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive."  
Albus gave them a once over and a nod of approval, "Yes, very nice to meet both of you. Onto the matter of why you are here, every 5 years there is a Tournament held in the wizarding world hosted by one of three magical schools. The schools are Drumstrang, Beauxbatons, and of course Hogwarts. This year Hogwarts has received the honor of chaperoning this Tournament." He paused after his explanation to gauge the reactions of his guests, and was disappointed to find them staring at him impassively. Albus sighed before continuing, "Your job is rather simple, I want you to protect one of my students that goes by the name of Harry Potter. Your over will be that of two magical policemen, known as Aurors, and trailing him wherever he may go. You will be given your own accommodations, and what I suppose is suitable pay, for… your type." Albus did not miss the twin smirks that passed over the demons faces.

"Alright," Albus was surprised to hear Ciel speak for the first time, "we'll take you up on your offer, I just hope your payment will be enough." The air in the room shifted as the demon's demeanor shifted from bored to predatory.

Albus grew very white under his beard. He was very reluctant to go to… things such as this for help, but well, desperate times call for desperate measures. He beckoned for Minerva to come in from her position beside the door, if the demons were shocked by her sudden presence they didn't show it.

"You will be staying in the castle from this moment until Harry comes and then you will follow him until the end of this school year. Please refrain from telling any of the students what you are."

With twin nods the pair were lead out of his study, and Albus finally let out a breath he hadn't knew he had been holding in.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was fairly large. The ceiling was high and the stone floor was almost completely covered in ornate black rugs. In the foyer there was a massive fireplace surrounded by plush couches (also black). Behind that there was a short hallway lined with bookshelves that lead to a room dominated by an enormous four poster bed.

"I trust you'll find these accommodations agreeable?" Minerva questioned.

"Of course," Sebastian replied smoothly, "I trust we will be given more information soon?"

"Yes," the witch replied, "A house elf will be sent presently to answer all questions you may have."

"You can leave now," Ciel said impatiently.

Minerva nodded stiffly before swiftly leaving the room. The portrait swung shut behind her.

"Impertinent fools," Ciel sneered.

"I agree Shujin. Our anger is not to be taken so lightly by one neither of us are bonded to." Sebastian's eyes were filled with contempt for the wizards they had met thus far.

"Then why do we not kill them?"

"Killing them is a decision you haven't made."

Ciel 'hmm'd, "How does he know about us? When I 'died' I specifically instructed that my manor be closed off to the public."

"It may have something to do with the tramp I saw wandering to grounds."

"You didn't tell me…?"

Sebastian was almost surprised at the lamp that came hurtling towards his head, almost.

"Honestly Ciel," He chided, "I thought we were over this."

Ciel pouted and sank into one of the couches, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sebastian sat down beside him, "I happens often, I didn't think it was important."

Ciel was about to reply when a loud snap echoed through the room. The demons took no notice of it however for the thing it heralded stood in front of them. It was short, with leathery skin, huge brown eyes, and giant ears, but the strangest part had to be the fact that it was clothed in only a pillowcase.

Sebastian was the first to speak, "You're the house elf I presume?"


End file.
